(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to portable game transportation devices as used by hunters to move an animal carcass from the field.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses a number of devices to move animals such as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,547,456, U.S. Pat. No. 3,771,808 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,393.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,547,456, a game transport is disclosed having a rectangular enclosure which is fastened around the animal and pulled by straps.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,771,808 discloses a portable skid having a flat flexible body that forms an elongated U-shape around the animal.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,393 a portable plastic sled for rescuing injured persons has a rigid towing bar assembly and a rigid plastic support bar positioned along the leading edge of the sled.
Applicant's device has a flexible sheet plastic rectangular body member with spring-like downwardly extending flaps that prevent undesirable backward movement of the device on sloping terrain. An attached harness is used to hold the upturned front edge portion in elevated relation for easier pulling through deep snow and the like.